


Public Relief

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Farting, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: "You okay over there sonny?" A voice called.
Kudos: 8





	Public Relief

There were no urinals in this restroom, something he was about to be thankful for. Most of the stalls were full so he headed to one in the middle.  
The urge to pee was nearly unbearable, after slamming that bottle of water and huge cherry icee. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick to pee. It was a great relief to his bladder. To his surprise, a small fart slipped out. Now, he hated to pass gas or poop in public, so he inwardly chided himself.  
But as he went to flush and pull up his boxers, he felt an unfamiliar churning in his stomach. He hesitated, the uncomfortable feeling only getting stronger. He wasn't going to last the commute to his house.  
So he turned, sitting down a bit too quickly. Acid reflux hit him with a rather forced burp and few farts followed in a quick succession. A toilet flushed nearby.  
What did he eat? Must have been the yogurts earlier. Maybe. He let out a quiet grunt, still surprised he was about to take a public deuce.  
A couple of pushes and a splash. Damn. The restroom was so quiet otherwise.  
He heard someone chuckle from another stall.  
The need hit him again, but now it was soft and mushy, flowing out of him. It created a huge pile in the water as he kept releasing more waste.  
It felt so good. He continued for about a solid minute.  
"You okay over there sonny?" A voice called.  
"Uhhh, yeah," he replied in a strained tone. "Just uh, little trouble." He let out a little breathy moan without meaning to.  
The stranger didn't reply at first. But suddenly farts exploded in the bowl. The stranger zipped his pants. "Sounds like you gotta lot of trouble. Sounds like you're gonna be there a minute boy."  
With that, a flush and he was gone.


End file.
